


Monster City, U.S.A. - File 01: Igraine

by MisterKatchatoon



Category: Liarborn
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Human/Monster Sex, Human/Monster Society, Indestructible Furniture, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKatchatoon/pseuds/MisterKatchatoon
Summary: Welcome to Monster City, a bustling metropolis where humans and monsters live side by side in relative harmony. In this first outing, we take a look at Wade Brodie, a new hire to the Center for the Integration of Non-human Persons, and his meeting with his first client. Featuring Igraine, everyone's favorite over-the-hill monster MILF, and the world's sturdiest couch!Feedback, especially constructive criticism, is highly appreciated.





	1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

As I pulled into the school's visitor lot, a familiar anxiousness took hold of me. My first assignment for the CINP with a living, breathing monster. Admittedly, my first thought when thinking about them should not have been 'monster', as that was hardly PC. And it wasn't like I hadn't seen one before. You'd be driving downtown and occasionally one would be walking down the street. Or crawling... or slithering... or gliding... or whatever it was the goopier ones did to move around.

I parked the car and checked the file once more. Thankfully my new client had legs, and just two of them.

\---

NAME: IGRAINE

"Like 'dig rain' without the D" was scrawled in red pen next to the name. Thank you for that, Jen.

CLASS B CHTHON, FEMALE  
AGE: 49  
HEIGHT: 8 ft. 9 in.  
WEIGHT 1200+ lbs.  
INTELLIGENCE: Above Average  
AGGRESSION: Minimal  
PROGRESS: Exceptional

NOTES: Since integration began, client has been a model of CINP goals. Client is amiable, inquisitive and eager to learn.

Client's race is naturally blind. Client uses a heightened sense of smell and other means to navigate. Strong smells can disorient client. As such, case managers are highly discouraged from wearing any colognes, perfumes, aftershaves, deodorants, scented soaps and the like on days scheduled for the client.

\---

I set the clipboard back in my lap and took a couple of deep, calming breaths. Big teddybear monster lady. Should be no problem. Nooooo problem...

This was it. It had taken me two degrees and several cultural and ethics classes to get my foot in the door, to finally work professionally with non-human cases. As soon as I entered that school, my dream job would become a reality.

I exited my car, straightened my tie and glasses, and walked up those steps, ready to take on whatever was waiting for me within.

***

I was early enough that my client was still in her English class by the time I found the right room. A row of simple benches lined either side of the hallway, so I took a seat and spent my remaining wait time going over my paperwork again. According to my predecessor's extensive notes, Igraine didn't really need to be in this class anymore. However, the instructor had specifically requested that she be allowed to stay, so as to assist him in teaching newcomers more efficiently. She had happily agreed.

The electronic bells rang out over the PA system, signaling the end of the day. The classroom door swung open, and a group of around twelve monstrous beings began pouring into the hall. I had never been in the presence of so many at one time, and this bunch was as diverse as it could get - fur and quills, scales and talons, feathers, tentacles, completely limbless. As I was watching them exit the class, it took my brain a minute to register that although they were all individually unique, they shared a common factor. Every creature I was looking at either had on a pair of sunglasses, or afflicted with what appeared to be cataracts, or didn't have eyes at all. Huh.

I scanned the crowd, looking for which person might be Ms. Igraine (and I made a mental note to myself to request a picture for any future charges). No one I could see cleared eight feet though, and I was beginning to think I'd perhaps gotten the wrong room.

One of the students, a dark red harpy fellow with a walking cane and a flame patterned blindfold over his eyes, called back into the room in his own breathy, chirping language. And from the classroom came a similarly inhuman response, one that I instantly recognized as Chthonic.

The Chthon language is simultaneously melodic and unbelievably guttural; like some bizarro fusion of whalesong and a garbage disposal. Human biology was not equipped to speak it in any reasonable fashion, although there are individuals who have learned to comprehend it, somehow. I was not one of them, having figured that out after a couple of online lessons. Listening to Chthonic for more than a few minutes at a time tickled my brain in all the wrong ways.

A moment later the Chthon speaker, my first client, exited the classroom. Very suddenly, my mind could only focus on her, and the only thought it could come up with was 'BIG'. I knew she was going to be, but reading measurements on paper and actually meeting the person those measurement described are two very different things. She was big, alright - tall, but also heavyset. Quite the chubster actually, with a rounded gut, expansive bust and wide thighs that her yellow daisy-patterned sundress strained against. The head, neck, hands and bare feet were covered in soft-looking white fur, while the rest of her frame was a smooth lavender hide. Her smile showed off every razor tooth in her maw, which left no guesses as to a completely carnivorous diet. At the end of either furred hand were two thick shiny black claws, each as long as my forearm and dangerously pointed. A leather messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, the strap pressing in between her breasts, making them even more prominent.

She called out once again to her winged classmate. "And remember, Torma. Speak English whenever you can." Her voice was deep and throaty, yet at the same time musical and lilting.

She turned and began walking the opposite way of the rest of the group, in my direction. I was still sitting on the bench, staring dumbly at this awesome creature, and as she passed she briefly turned her head my way and flashed me a wide toothy smile. Even with her friendly intentions and that button nose on the end of her snout, it was a little intimidating. Cute, but intimidating.

I timidly waved back, and only then did it occur to me that my client didn't know who I was, and was currently walking away. I hastily shoved the paperwork back into its case and stood up from the bench. "E-Excuse me, ma'am?" I'm sure everyone in earshot noticed my voice cracking, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the thought of it.

She stopped and turned back to me, her head cocked quizzically but still smiling. "Yes?"

Well, I thought, here goes nothing. I took a deep, calming breath and strode up to the impressive monster woman. "Hello, ma'am," I said. "My name is Wade Brodie, and I'm your new liaison with the CINP." I extended my hand in greeting, trying to maintain eye contact with someone who had no discernable eyes. After a moment of hesitation, she gently put out one of her glossy digits, and we shook.

"Please, call me Igraine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brodie," she said, her smile getting a bit wider. After introductions she inquired, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to my original case manager, Mr. Chen?"

Ah, right. Simon... "I'm sorry to say, but Simon Chen suffered an unfortunate accident last week. He's currently in the hospital."

Igraine put one of her claws to her mouth and gasped. "Oh goodness, that poor man. What happened? Will he be alright?"

I rubbed the back of my head as I looked up at her, briefly thinking exactly how much I should reveal. "Well, it would seem that Simon and another person had an altercation over something. Simon got the worst of it, and now he's recovering at Grandview." There was a lot more to the story, but I didn't think telling her about Simon having an affair with one his clients, and then that client's husband finding out and mauling him, would be conducive to a first meeting. I didn't want to seem gossipy, and I didn't see the point in worrying this large lady with stories of negative non-human interactions.

"I see," said Igraine, sounding a bit forlorn. She was no longer smiling. "I'll be sure to visit him today after I finish my errands."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm sure Simon would appreciate it."

"Mm." There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Igraine asking, "Was this the only purpose of your visit, Mr. Brodie? To inform me of your assignment?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping perhaps to learn a little bit about you, if that would be alright. And you can call me Wade, if you'd like."

She smiled, tilting her head again. "An interview? Right here in the hall?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then realized what she was trying to say. I had essentially ambushed her right after class, asking her for time out of her already planned-out day to touch base and chat. Why hadn't I at least called ahead, to see if she had the time? This was very poor planning on my part, not to mention kind of rude.

"N-no, of course not," I stammered out. "Actually I just wanted to... set up a time and place for it later... yeah..."

She gave me a closed-mouth chuckle at that. "I see," she said, tapping one of her claws to her chin for a moment, as if in thought. After a bit, she seemed to come to a conclusion. "I'll tell you what, Mr. Bro... I'm sorry, Wade." Another small laugh at her gaff. "I'm running a bit late for my aerobics session, but I'll be free this evening to discuss things, if that would be alright."

I certainly didn't have any plans for later, other than the usual routine of ordering takeout and browsing Netflix until I nodded off. "That sounds like a fine idea. I know this place on 43rd, Papa Portobello's, that has the best braised chicken and mushroom-"

"As tempting as that sounds," Igraine interjected, "I'm afraid I've already eaten this month, so perhaps a restaurant wouldn't be the best venue for our meeting. Instead, might I suggest my place? It would be a more comfortable setting, which would be better for the ease of conversation, wouldn't you agree?"

I thought on it for a second. Technically we weren't supposed to meet with clients after work hours, which the office had emphasized after Simon's ordeal. On the other hand, I was eager to make a good impression on my first client, and I genuinely wanted to get to know her better.

"I think that would work," I answered.

She looked positively delighted at my response. "Excellent! Let me make a note of it, in case it slips my mind." She pulled a largish tablet from her bag and bopped it with her nose to unlock it, and I was very glad she couldn't see my smirk at the adorable gesture. "Memo," she ordered the device. It jingled once, and she said, "Reminder: Have meeting at apartment with Mr. Wade Brodie at..." She stopped and took the tablet away from her maw for a moment. "...is 8:30 alright?"

"8:30 sounds great."

She nodded. "...at 8:30." She booped the screen once more to save her message and put her digital assistant away. Facing me again, she repeated, "Excellent. You've certainly given me something to look forward to this evening, Wade. It will be a nice change of pace from listening to audiobooks until bedtime... Oh, I suppose you'll need the address, won't you?"

"Yes, please," I replied, taking out my own phone for notation.

"The Ammi Pierce apartment complex; 3439 Akeley Street, apartment 1E. You'll have to knock, as the doorbell isn't working at the moment." She readjusted the strap on her bag before continuing. "I really must be going now, Wade. I've got to get a get-well-soon gift for Mr. Chen after my workout, not to mention picking out some... well, I have a lot to do before tonight."

"Until tonight, then," I replied, holding my hand out again.

She laughed lightly as she shook my hand. "Until tonight." With that she turned and started off down the hall again. As I stood watching her leave, she called over her shoulder one last time.

"Please don't keep me waiting, Mr. Brodie."

Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn there was an underlying sultriness to her parting words, and I felt myself grow flush for a moment at the thought of it. Nah, I thought to myself. I was probably just hearing things. And even if I wasn't imagining it, that's probably just how she spoke. I sincerely doubted that such a behemoth would be making advances towards anyone so relatively tiny.

I pondered on these thing as I made my way back to the car. I also pondered toward the evening ahead, and what lay in store for me with this new client. Here's hoping everything went nice and smooth.


	2. An Evening With Igraine

Ammi Pierce Apartments was an old eyesore of a block made new; the city tearing down the old rattrap warehouses and derelict drug dens to replace them with new, uniquely constructed buildings to house its new, uniquely non-human citizens. Approaching the complex, I saw up close that it was certainly one of the nicer building projects I'd seen in town. The large glass doors and windows were spotless, the grounds were free of refuse, and there wasn't a speck of graffiti marring the speckled white brick walls. I guess none of the taggers wanted to risk pissing off someone who looked as deadly as Igraine.

Inside, it became immediately obvious that these apartments were made for people much larger than humans, with the doors dotted along the hall each clearing twelve feet in height. Someone like me would have to reach over their head and use both hands to use the doorknob on these things. I continued down the spacious corridor until I came to the last apartment on the floor: 1E. I noticed this door was slightly different from the others, as it had installed a secondary smaller doorknob at roughly normal human height. Remembering Igraine's instructions I bypassed the buzzer, knocking three times instead.

After a few seconds I heard the sound of a deadbolt unlocking, and the door swung open to reveal a very happy-looking Igraine. She greeted me with her characteristic beaming smile, clad in a tight v-neck baby blue button-up crop top that exposed a considerable amount of skin, and a pair of white hip-hugger jeans. She looked stunning, so much so that I found myself gawking at her wordlessly.

"Good evening, Wade," she welcomed, stepping aside to allow me entrance.

"...Oh, uh, good evening," I replied, crossing the threshold and doing my level best to keep my eyes straight ahead, not on the copious expanse of braless cleavage that seemed poised to spill from her top if she took too deep a breath. Considering the fact that her bust was more or less at eye level for me, it wasn't easy.

Upon entering the apartment, the first thing I noticed was that it was very... orange. The wallpaper, the curtains, tablecloth, even the custom-made couch and loveseat - all this particular shade of light tangerine. Hung on the walls were a couple of art pieces; one an oil painting depicting a vibrant rain forest, the other a rather surreal-looking red fishbone, with all its bony ends curling in on themselves.

Igraine closed the door behind me and offered, "May I take your coat?"

"Oh, yes thank you." Doffing my suit jacket and placing it in her waiting claws, I added, "You have a lovely apartment." I actually considered the decor rather gaudy, but I kept that to myself.

Placing the jacket on a rack behind the door, she said, "Thank you, sweetie, although I can't really take any credit for how it looks. My roommate Sef is the one who picked everything out." Igraine walked briskly past me into the kitchen area and began rummaging around for something. She called back, "She's at work right now, but I'll be sure to pass the compliment along. Have a seat on the couch - I'll be right with you."

I parked myself on the large leather settee, my slacks squeaking against the material. As I sat waiting for my hostess, my eyes spied a large golden picture frame set on the coffee table in front of me. Inside was a photo of Igraine, wearing her signature toothy grin, with one arm wrapped around the shoulders of another, smaller monster lady; a rather buxom-looking tan gavial with yellow eyes and a very prodigious snout. I could only assume that was Sef.

"Sorry that took so long!" I looked up to see Igraine standing next to the couch, holding a large wax-sealed bottle in one hand, and two fluted glasses in the other. She took the seat next to me, setting the alcohol on the table and handing me one of the glasses. "Let's get this interview started."

I wouldn't have picked Igraine as a drinker, but I suppose it's hard to make assumptions about people you'd only just met. Myself, I didn't take to alcohol very well; I was actually considered quite the lightweight by my friends. "Ah, thank you, but I probably shouldn't," I declined, setting the glass on the coffee table.

"Oh..." She sounded a bit crestfallen at my refusal. "I'm sorry, Wade. It's just been such a long day, and I don't really like to drink alone." She held her arms down in front of her and leaned forward slightly in a mock pleading gesture, which emphasized her already impressive rack significantly. "Are you sure you won't indulge an old woman, just a little?"

Now I had been on what I considered my best behavior since I entered the apartment, but my resolve was beginning to crumble under the weight of her casually sexual nature. Truth be told, I am an unabashed breast man; the bigger the better, and that particular button was being mashed mercilessly right now. My eyes feasted on my host's proffered flesh, refusing to go back to her face as I stammered out, "I... I suppose one glass wouldn't... hurt..."

If Igraine noticed my sudden preoccupation, she didn't react in any way. In fact she seemed quite pleased with my answer. "That's the spirit," she said, grabbing the bottle and effortlessly popping the cork with her claws. As she poured both of our glasses mostly full, I saw that the liquid was sky blue and practically opaque. I also noted that I didn't recognize the language on the label, or even the alphabet.

Holding up her glass, she proclaimed "Cheers," and took a deep gulp. Looking at my own beverage, I shrugged resignedly and took a sip. Upon the drink touching my tongue, my eyes widened in surprise. Almost immediately, I got the flavor of blueberries, vanilla, and something else I couldn't quite recognize, but what I found so astounding was that I couldn't really taste the alcohol at all. It was good - damn good. I had another, longer drink, letting it sit in my mouth for moment and giving an appreciative "Mmmm."

Igraine giggled at my reaction. "See, not so bad, is it?" Filling up her glass again, she asked, "So, what would you like to know?"

I mulled it over for a second, then said, "I guess my first question would be; what is this stuff and where can I get five bottles of it?"

She held the wine flute away from her mouth as she treated me to an amused laugh. "It's called ch'lorta, and you can pick it up at most nonhuman-centric markets... but make sure you ask for ch'lorta, not clorta - that's something else entirely."

"I'll be sure to remember that." I took another drink, basking in the cool flavor for an extended moment before speaking up again. "So... I take it life on the surface has been pretty favorable so far?"

"Oh yes," she said. "It initially took some getting used to, what with all the different noises and smells, but once I adjusted I found the world outside of the caverns to be so rich and exciting." She paused to refill my glass, which I hadn't realized I'd emptied while I was listening. "There's just so much more here; more places to visit, more varieties of meat, more people to talk to and share experiences with... I love it."

The way she spoke of the city, and the color in her voice; it was almost like she was dictating a love letter. Her warm words had me wearing a smile of my own, and I helped myself to another gulp of that blue magic before I replied, "That is a beautiful way of putting it. I kind of wish I could see the world through that lens a little more often... no, wait, sorry..."

Igraine waved off my misspeaking dismissively, her smile not faltering for an instant. "No need to apologize. It's not exactly something I worry about too much."

A thought occurred to me. "Well, speaking of which, if you don't mind me asking... I read that you get around primarily by scent, correct?" At her nod, I continued. "I imagine that would make it that much more difficult to be out and about in the city, and that's why you suggested we talk here at your place, right?"

She lightly swished the dwindling contents of her glass before replying, "Something like that." There it was again; that subtly flirtatious tone she'd used when we'd parted ways earlier today. I know I wasn't imagining it this time, and the vagueness of her answer seemed to be making all sorts of implications... implications that had my eyes wandering to her chest again and running impure scenarios in my mind.

"...I could give you a demonstration, if you'd like."

I was temporarily preoccupied by my own dirty thoughts, so all I offered up was a, "Hm?"

"By smelling you," she said, placing her empty glass on the table next to the half-empty bottle. "I can tell certain things about people by scent, so I was saying I could demonstrate that for you."

"Oh, no, I believe you," I replied, adding, "I don't want you to feel like you need to perform a trick for me or anything."

At this time, I'd had one of my arms stretched out, resting along the back of the couch. To my surprise, she placed the pad of her claw directly on my hand before responding with, "It's alright, I don't mind at all. Besides, I actually wanted to confirm something."

I almost didn't hear her again, so preoccupied was I with the softness of the fur on her hand. The most expensive cashmere couldn't compare. It was her last statement that begrudgingly pulled my attention away from her fur and piqued my interest. What would she possibly need to confirm about me that I simply couldn't tell her?

"Well, if you really want to, be my guest."

With that, she languidly bent down until her muzzle was inches from my face, and sniffed deeply. With her being so close, and the view I was afforded down her top, my body started to react. When she exhaled it was warm, steaming up my glasses quite a bit. She did this once more at my chest area, a little closer this time, and by now there was a significant straining in my boxers. Apparently satisfied, Igraine sat up once again, with a surprisingly girlish titter.

"What's so funny," I asked.

"Well," she grinningly replied, "I confirmed what I needed to."

Her evasiveness was killing me. "Which was?"

She scooted across the couch, now so close that our legs were touching, and she had to face downward to speak to me. She placed her arm around my shoulder, dangling those immaculate claws onto my chest before replying, "For starters, you smell very cute."

"Oh... uh..." Her response, not to mention her sudden proximity and physical contact, had caught me off guard, to the point where all I could manage was a stammering, "Th-thank you." I gulped another mouthful of wine, emptying the flute before asking, "What else?"

Instead of answering me, she asked a question of her own. "And you, Wade? What do you think of me?"

"I think you're beautiful." It was probably the drink, but I blurted out my thoughts before my brain had a chance to tell me that maybe this was something I shouldn't be saying. I was being completely honest, though; despite (or perhaps because of) our size difference and being very different species, at that moment she was the most sublime woman I'd ever met. And I wanted her badly.

Igraine leaned closer to me, to the point where her breasts were pressing against my arm. I could feel her puffy nipple through the thin material of her top as she whispered in my ear, "I can also tell when someone is aroused, which you very much are." She took my glass from me, set it on the table, and placed her silken pad on my upper thigh, which she began to massage lightly. "Would you like me to help you out with that?"

At that moment, I had a very difficult choice to make: rebuff her and keep our fledgling relationship professional, or indulge in carnal pleasure with an amazingly seductive creature and more than likely end up like Simon Chen; broken, jobless and disgraced. I'd be risking everything I've worked for, just for a night of bliss.

Despite my inebriated state, my common sense was pushing its way to the surface, and I was about to politely yet firmly decline her advances, when her hand brushed against the tip of my erect cock through the thin material of my pants.

...Fuck it.

I pulled my head away slightly, which she may have interpreted as refusal because her smile, and seemingly her confidence, dwindled for just a moment. In actuality, I was just repositioning so I could kiss her properly. As I pressed my lips to hers, she made a low rumbling noise from deep within her throat, almost like a purr. That rumble continued as I opened my mouth to accept her tongue, which was thick and dexterous, and seemed to outdance mine by a mile. She tasted of blueberries and vanilla, and something else I couldn't quite recognize. One hand found the side of her face, while the other gravitated towards her left breast, giving it a rough massage of my own. She liked that, judging how her low growl turned to a tremulous moan.

After about a minute of making out like this, she broke the kiss and gave me a single order, her voice low and trembling with lust: "Unbutton me."

With steady hands, I started from the bottom and worked my way up, taking my time with each plastic tab, wanting to savor the anticipation. Five... four... three, and at his point Igraine started to squirm slightly, her hand on my thigh squeezing down a bit... two, and I suppose the shirt itself became impatient with me, because the last button just popped right off, thwacking me square on the nose. I barely noticed however, because as if in slow motion, her tits exploded forth into the open air. They bounced wildly for a bit, and I took the time to marvel at just how large they truly were unrestrained - bigger than my head with just a little bit of sag, each capped with expansive plum-colored areola and wide puffy nipples.

I broke out of my reverie long enough to remember that I'd just ruined her top. I started sheepishly, "Oh, um, sorry about the shir-".

My apology was interrupted by Igraine gently grabbing the back of my head and somewhat roughly shoving my face between her breasts, engulfing me in her arousing, mildly tangy scent. "Mm-hm, that's nice. Now less talking, more sucking."

Well, who the hell was I to argue with the lady? I hefted a massive mammary in either hand, earning a happy sigh from my hostess as I kissed and licked my way to her right nipple. Once there, I swiped my tongue across the stiff nub, making Igraine inhale sharply. My left hand rubbed along the underside of the tit I was currently lapping away at, while my right was busying itself with her other nipple, groping and squeezing and running my nails across the areola at random, trying to keep her on her toes. My efforts were rewarded with gasps and throaty coos, each lurid sound egging me on. I switched to her left breast and didn't waste any time in taking the fleshy point into my mouth, carefully biting and sucking for all I was worth. In response, my beautiful monster threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, arcing her back and thrusting even more of her breast into my mouth.

My left hand worked her other nipple like before, but my right began to travel south, rubbing across her soft belly, playfully groping it here and there, but never ceasing its descent until it reached the top of her jeans. I unsnapped the metal tab with relative ease, but before I could go any further I was delicately pushed away by a panting Igraine. She eased me back until my shoulders were resting against the padding of the settee.

Once I was where she wanted me, she slowly slid one of her claws under my dress shirt, all the way until the tapered tip came to the underside of my chin. With a seductive hum, she gave a sharp tug and ripped the flimsy cloth from my body, sending buttons flying in every direction. I shrugged out of the now ruined garment, although considering the circumstances I didn't mind too much. My upper body now exposed, Igraine began to lavish my chest with long, sensual licks, working her way downward. Down, down she traveled, until her progress was blocked by the black material of my slacks. Fearing my pants might meet the same fate as my dearly departed shirt, I hastened to undo my belt whilst simultaneously kicking off the business loafers I'd been sporting. Igraine pulled them the rest of the way off, dropping them unceremoniously next to my shoes. I was now clad in only my plain boxers, which were already tented obscenely.

Igraine came back up for another kiss, and I tried to give as good as I was receiving; sticking my tongue in her maw, licking her wicked fangs. As we moaned into each other's mouths, she stealthily gripped the bottom of my shorts and slid them off, exposing my rigid cock to the air. Now freed, it wobbled up and down slightly with every tick of my pulse, a bead of precum already forming on the head.

Our lips separated once more, leaving me panting like a wolf in heat. Igraine was somewhat more collected, smiling and huffing through flared nostrils as she made a beeline for my crotch. She wedged her nose in between my erection and throbbing testicles, inhaling my scent and giving an appreciative sigh. She kissed each ball tenderly, and traveled a trail of kisses up along the length of my shaft, arriving at the ruddy tip and opening her jaws wide. At the reveal of her rows of predatory teeth, for the briefest moment an unbidden image of a swift and excruciating emasculation passed through my mind, but as her tongue took a swipe across my cockhead my thoughts quickly turned to mush.

"Mmmm... delicious," Igraine mused, going in for another taste, this time starting at the base of my cock and giving it one long sensuous lick. After that, it was as if she were a woman possessed; bathing my meat with her tongue, swirling it around like I was her favorite treat. Barely a minute into her working me over and I began moaning uncontrollably, writhing in my seat and white-knuckling the armrest. In my fervor I reached out and cupped one of her breasts, kneading it and rolling the stiff nub around with my palm. Her reaction was to let out a wanton whine and give my cock a few more rotations of her tongue before pulling back.

She was grinning at me now, like she'd eaten the canary and didn't care who knew it. Igraine hefted her breasts onto my lap, so that they were on either side of my pre-spurting penis. She gently pushed from both sides, and in an instant my cock and I were transported to Heaven. The sensation was such that my body briefly went on autopilot, giving a single involuntary thrust up into her titflesh and making it jiggle obscenely. Now I'd never had any complaints regarding my size, but her tits were so ponderously enormous that they completely engulfed my member in their embrace.

"That's it," she cooed, casually rubbing them up and down my length. "Let Mama take care of you."

I barely heard her. In fact, the only thoughts that were forming were focused on the sensations coming from my dick, and how close I was. God, she was going so slowly with her strokes, intentionally drooling down into the valley of her chest to ease the friction, edging me farther and farther along without getting me over the edge. It was so maddening, so frustrating, and I was so fucking close...

All at once, something inside me snapped, and I grabbed Igraine's breasts by the nipples, earning a sharp surprised gasp from my teasing hostess. Using my new handholds, I began pistoning my hips in a frenzy, fucking her cleavage for all I was worth. Igraine, surprisingly, seemed to be enjoying this power play even more than I was; keeping her breasts squished together for optimum pressure and tossing encouragements my way. "Don't stop, baby," I heard her pant at me. "Give me everything you've got."

After five or six more manic pumps, I did just that. I let out a guttural moan as my balls began to empty themselves between her N-cup pillows. My head leaned against the back cushions, my ass hovering over the couch while I did my damnedest to keep myself embedded in her warm, snug embrace as I rode out my orgasm. I felt her tongue twirling around the head of my now extra-sensitive cock, drawing out another groan of ecstasy as she lapped away my cum from her skin.

My body finally relaxed back onto the couch, the last dregs of pleasure having been orally massaged out of me. I looked over to Igraine as I sat there catching my breath; she was positively glowing as she finished cleaning herself. "Whatever you're eating, Wade," she quipped, running her tongue over her lips erotically, "keep it up. It makes you quite delectable."

I gave a somewhat labored chuckle. "Noted." By God, she'd wrung every drop out of me, but I was just getting started; there was no way I was going to pass up the opportunity to make love to this goddess as much as humanly possible before the sun came up. Besides, being treated in such a loving manner demanded reciprocation. With that in mind, I leaned forward and kissed Igraine on her snout, then cupping her cheek lovingly I suggested, "I think it's my turn now."

Wordlessly she stood up, and with myself still sat on the couch my head was now at gut level, which afforded me the perfect view as Igraine unzipped her fly and shimmied out of her denim confines. As her pants hit the floor, my nose was instantly assailed by the thick, musky scent of her arousal; it was, like the rest of her, unique while being unmistakably feminine and powerful, such that I think the smell alone could have made me cum if I hadn't already done so. She started to lower her moistened black and lacey undergarments, but I interfered by gently batting her claws away. This present I wanted to unwrap myself.

I scooted my ass off the seat and knelt before the sexual shrine I would soon be worshipping at. I ran my hands up the surface of her thighs, relishing in their luxurious smoothness, before grabbing her panties on either side and leisurely pulling them off. As they peeled away from her bushy crotch, her lust became all the more apparent as gossamer strings of her womanly fluids clung between the flimsy material and the flushed skin of her puffy purple outer labia. After a moment of marveling at the naked sight before me, Igraine's final bit of clothing completed its journey to the floor, briefly pooling around her ankles before she casually stepped out of them and kicked them to the side of the room. Now as nude as I, Igraine propped her right leg up onto the couch and reached down with her left claw to brazenly spread open her pussy, as her right began fondle her pendulous breasts. I needed no further invitation.

From my kneeling position, I was only a scant few inches from just burying my face into her warm and waiting haven. Her scent was heady and enticing, but I felt it would be a waste of an opportunity to not go exploring a bit first. I began by laying kisses along her lavender skin, starting at just above the side of her knee and working my way upward. I traveled higher and higher, until my lips came to the junction of her inner thigh and dripping nethers, which I lightly blew onto before restarting my journey on her opposite leg. This elicited a somewhat desperate whine from my hostess' maw, but aside from now using both hands to massage her breasts she made no further movements.

My lips caressed and tickled the trail along her thigh, until at last I came back to my point of origin, and as I approached I could hear her breath, ragged with anticipation. Her flushed furry mound was making a mess of the carpet beneath her by this point, so I figured now would be a good time to reward her bated patience. Taking a page from Igraine's book, I placed the flat of my tongue at the bottom of her opening and dragged it deliberately slow over her sopping wetness, earning me a deep droning of desire from first contact. I was collecting a flood of her nectar into my mouth; the taste was heavy, a bit sour, and intoxicating. I wanted more. Upon reaching her engorged clit, I gave it a quick flick with the tip of my tongue, causing Igraine to give out a surprised gasp, before moving back to her entrance and truly digging into this feast of a woman.

I spent my time between her thighs well, if her words of appreciation and intermittent moans were any indication. I never spent too long in one place; a nibble on her hanging outer lips here, lapping at her pulsing button there, occasionally thrusting my tongue as far as it would reach into her warm canal and letting it go wild, Igraine pulling and pinching her large nipples all the while. After only a few minutes of this I was rewarded with a cry of delight and a gush of hot liquid splattering my lower jaw, but I didn't let up. If anything, her orgasm inspired me to redouble my efforts; Igraine was kind enough to let me enjoy her body, so the least I could do was make this night a memorable one. I kissed, licked, and gently chewed on every part of her anatomy within reach; incorporating my hands into the mix with a combination of caresses along her thighs, running my nails lightly over her skin, and a few sharp slaps upon her wide asscheeks which made my monstrous lady yelp in the pleasure of a little pain. The coup de grâce came when I had four fingers inside her, wiggling them around where I assumed her G-spot was, and I took her entire clit into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, not unlike she had done with my cock some minutes prior. All at once she stiffened, and there was a moment of quiet calm before she emptied her lungs in the loudest orgasmic scream I had ever heard. It was inhuman, a bestial bellow of bliss that signaled to her neighbors, if not the entire complex, that someone was having a very good night.

I slowly withdrew my hand from the hot confines of a now panting Igraine with a wet sucking sound, my entire forearm up to the elbow drenched in her fluids. The entire room was saturated with the scent of her musk, my mouth filled with her pungent flavor. I laid a few tender kisses on her labia and inner thigh, her body minutely quivering with each little aftershock of pleasure. After a moment or two of this treatment I felt a furry pad land on my head, gently pushing me away from her matted crotch. I looked up to her face, and was pleased to see that, despite breathing like she'd just run a marathon, her visage was all smiles.

"Goodness Wade," she said between breaths, "that was... something else. I haven't... whew... I haven't had one like that in quite some time." She reached down and helped me to my feet, then immediately drew me into a passionate, ravenous kiss. She broke our oral embrace after just a minute, opting to give my face, throat, and upper chest a brief tongue bath to clear away any of her remaining juices. It didn't take very long, but in that brief interval my body rediscovered its vigor, and I was once again hard as stone. Igraine, evidently satisfied that I was now squeaky clean, lightly pushed on my chest until I was maneuvered back onto the couch. Situated where she wanted me, I watched as over a thousand pounds of sexual fantasy climbed onto the orange cushions to join me, one leg on either side of my body, straddling my lap and putting my erection ever so close to where it desperately wanted to be. My view was now entirely lavender-colored paunch and tits, and there were slight movements as she began to grind her womanhood lightly over the tip of my cock, teasing groans of frustration from me.

As my hands busied themselves with stroking whatever bits of flesh were within reach, Igraine spoke down to me. "Are you ready, Wade," she asked as she maddeningly rubbed my manhood up and down, getting it nice and slick with our combined output. "I promise I'll be gentle."

For some reason, perhaps half delirious from the tantalization this mountain of ecstasy was expertly laying on me, I sort of laughed and shakily quipped, "I... goddamn... I make no such promises."

Igraine answered with a low chuckle of her own, followed by a hum of hunger as she began to lower herself onto my member at a torturously slow rate. I had to deliberately fight the urge to start bucking wildly up into her, as I gathered she was setting the pace for this round. Half-inch by half-inch, second by second, her gradual descent was driving my lust-addled mind through the roof when, midway down my length, she stopped. After an unbearable moment of complete stillness, Igraine began to rotate her hips, minutely at first, but with each circular motion her gyrations increased, working over the upper part of my shaft. She was cooing heatedly as she danced over me, leaving me a panting and squirming mess underneath. Around and around, back and forth, she moved with a cryptic rhythm that kept me guessing, and just when I thought I'd deciphered it for myself, it came to an end as she swiftly dropped the rest of the way onto my cock, prompting a surprised "Fuck!" from me as I was completely enveloped by her scorching sex.

...and she sat there on top of me, unmoving, her eyeless features leering down at me with her trademark grin. I was about to ask if something was wrong, but the words died in my throat and came out as a babbled mess as I felt her pussy contract around me. All of a sudden, she felt as tight as a human woman half her age, if not more so, and then her internals slowly relaxed, only to become taut again a moment later. Again, and again she did this, until she settled into a steady tempo of languidly milking my length. It was now that I started to piece together that her aerobics classes might not be for managing her weight.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked coquettishly. My only response was to make a sort of noise, a growling moan that I had never heard myself utter before. Igraine apparently found this highly amusing, as she tousled my hair while giggling. "I'll take that as a yes... but now," and here her voice got a little deeper, a little more sensuous, "I think it's time to put this tasty cock to good use."

Her pelvic muscles ceased their wringing motions, opting to maintain a firm grip around my member as she slowly rose, lifting herself up until just the head of my dick remained in her grasp, then sliding down to where I was fully sheathed again. Her pace started out a little south of casual; drawing out her motions for maximum effect, lingering on the downbeats where I was filling her, savoring them. As she slowly fucked herself, I was being attentive to other areas of her body; those incredible tits could only bounce in my face so much before I was compelled to do something about it. I began to roughly paw and grope at her enrapturing chest, sucking and licking at what I could reach with my mouth. That seemed to liven her up, as she began to pick up speed, and her soft croons of delight transitioned to open-mouthed cries of sexual pleasure. The living room was soon filled with sound of slapping flesh, as now every time her ass descended, I raised my hips to meet it. That seemed to throw her off the rhythm she'd established, but she honestly didn't seem to mind.

"Yes... fuck yes, Wade. Just like that!" Igraine's encouragements fanned the flames of my libido, to where I planted my feet firmly on the floor, arched my back and began pistoning my hips as fast and as hard as I could muster. My lower half must have been a blur, thrusting up into her clenching pussy as she wailed and thrashed against my assault. It didn't take long from there; all at once her spasming box clamped down on me, and there was a sizeable splash of warmth on my crotch as she threw her head back and sang out in orgasm. That lasted only a few seconds, however, as she didn't appear to slow down. If anything, her cumming kicked her body into high gear; her claws tightly gripped the back of the couch and she sat down HARD, forcing my ass back onto the couch and putting me exactly where she wanted me. She then proceeded to ride me in earnest, and it was a rough ride at that. Her motions became more frantic, her breath came in rapid bursts as her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth, and my dick started being squeezed so hard it was almost painful. It was all I could do to hold on to her sides for dear life, her jostling breasts going every which way and occasionally smacking me in the face, which I probably enjoyed more than I should have. She was jackhammering onto me with such force that I'm sure there would be bruises come morning. This furious onslaught quickly became too much for me, and I hugged around Igraine's mass and practically screamed into her stomach as I shot my second load of the night straight into her waiting womb. My orgasm seemed to set off a secondary one in Igraine as well, and the sudden tightening embrace on my meat elevated my pleasure to damned near unbearable heights. I swear I must have blacked out for a second from the sensory overload, and the sound of a Cthonic woman cumming her brains out is what brought me back.

In the aftermath, the familiar tang of sex was thick in the air, and the din of our labored breathing dominated my ears. After a few moments of recovery, Igraine hefted herself off of my cock with a grunt, letting the slurry of our lovemaking ooze out where it may. Kneeling down, she softly grasped the entirety of my crotch between her claws and proceeded to lap away, getting every sticky dreg of cum she could find into her maw. For my part I just sat there, moaning pathetically as her tongue thoroughly cleaned every inch of my fresh-from-orgasm sensitive genitals. Once she had sated her palate, she trailed tiny pecks up my torso, coming to my lips and treating me to a lingering kiss. "Sweetie, you continue to impress this old lady," she sighed happily. As she got to her feet, she grinned down over her sweaty tits at me and stated, "When you're ready, you can join me in the bedroom, and then you can REALLY show me what you're made of..."

In my blissed-out condition, I could only manage an eloquent and inquisitive "...huh?"

Tittering softly, she picked up the half-drank bottle off the coffee table and sauntered over to the wide hallway that I could only assume lead to the apartment's sleeping areas, my eyes glued to her jiggling backside every step of the way. There were three doors, one on each side of the hall and one on the end. As she entered the doorway on the right, she called back over her shoulder before disappearing into the room, leaving the door wide open:

"Don't keep me waiting, Mr. Brodie..."

With a small sigh of resignation, I peeled myself off the slickened tangerine couch cushions and made my to the bedroom. It was gonna be a long night.

***

I awoke to a stray sunbeam striking me across the eyes, and the sound of cacophonous snoring next to me. I slowly sat up in the large bed, stretching out all the kinks in my joints and trying not to wake Igraine as I stood up. My knees almost buckled when my feet hit the floor; last night had been one of the most physically exhausting, and entirely satisfying, experiences in my life. She'd pushed me to well past my limit, and I considered it a point of personal pride that I pulled one more screaming orgasm out of her before I gave in to the weariness. I'd collapsed onto her stomach, my head falling between her heaving breasts, and I remember my last thought of the night being about high-fiving Simon Chen when he got out of that body cast.

Simon... now there was some sobering introspection. He'd lost everything for essentially what I'd just done. We'd broken the biggest tenant of ethics that'd been drilled into us since college; sexual relationships with clients are strictly forbidden. If anyone ever found out about this, I would instantly be fired and blacklisted from ever working in this field again. All that time and work and money... all down the drain, and for what? One night of sex? The guilt started to press down upon my shoulders as I threw a glance towards the gargantuan woman sprawled out on the equally massive mattress, sawing away on logs.

I'll be damned. She even smiles in her sleep.

As I watched my lover snore away the morning, I shook the negative thoughts from my brain. No, it hadn't just been a night of sex; it had been a night of the best sex I'd ever had, and my first time with a non-human, though hopefully, not the last. Fuck yes, it was worth the risk.

I kissed Igraine on the forehead before exiting the room as quietly as possible. My clothes were all exactly where they'd landed, save for my boxers. I couldn't find them for the life of me. I lackadaisically eased my sore frame back into what remained of my suit, exited the apartment, and stepped out into the brisk morning air. I'm sure I looked and smelled like Death warmed over, but mentally I felt fantastic. As I made my way to the parking lot, I texted my supervisor, telling her I wouldn't make it in today (food poisoning), and then set about searching for a diner that served both coffee and Gatorade.

 

The End (For Now)


End file.
